Guilty Pleasure
by Nerd Girl 1
Summary: Murdoc Niccals had many addictions, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. But there was that one that made him crave it even more every time he got a dose of it. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so earlier this morning, I got the idea for the fic. It's smutty, so be warned. I don't know if this will be a full story (probably) or just a oneshot. I would love to hear your opinions ^^; and tell me how I did with the smut.**

* * *

Murdoc Niccals had many addictions, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. But there was that one that made him crave it even more every time he got a dose of it.

Murdoc laid awake in his Winnebago. It was 2:43 at night, and he hadn't been to sleep in two days, hadn't even eat in 3 days. Sleep was something he couldn't get. All because of one thing…

He got up and began to pace back and forth. He felt drained. Whenever he closed his eyes, vivid images would show themselves from being hidden in the far corners of his mind. Every time he went to sleep, he'd have erotic dreams.

All because of one thing…

He pulled his hair as he swore obscenities. He allowed himself to think back to the day this started all of this.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o

2D came knocking on the door of his Winnebago and moved just in time as the door nearly flew off the hinges. Murdoc answered, clad in only jeans.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Murdoc spat.

"I-I was wonderin', d-do you happen to have any of my pills?" 2D stuttered as he continued. "I have a really bad headache. I asked Russel and Noodle to pick some more up for me."

Murdoc peered at the front man as he held his head and whimpered in pain. "You've seriously got to stop popping so many pills." Murdoc said.

"But they help me feel better."

"Too bad. I don't have any."

2D's looked at the bassist in desperation. "Do you have anything else then?"

The bassist flashed him an evil smirk. "I've got something that'll cure that headache." He walked into his Winnebago with 2D following close behind.

2D sat on the unmade bed in the back of the vehicle. He looked up expectantly at the bassist as he neared the spot the singer was sitting in. Murdoc gently pushed him onto the bed, making 2D yelp in surprise.

"W-what are you doing?"

Murdoc shushed him. "Just lay back and relax…"

2D obediently did as the Satanist told him to. Murdoc straddled the bluenette, and began to gently kiss him on his lips. This made the butterflies in 2D's stomach flutter. He's always had a slight crush on Murdoc, and it only grew the more they spent time together. He always thought Murdoc hated him, and this would occasionally depress the bluenette.

But, in truth, Murdoc felt the same way for 2D. He just had a hard time expressing it. He'd get frustrated when 2D didn't get the little hints Murdoc sent out and he constantly found a way to drive women away from the singer.

Not missing a beat, 2D kissed back. The bassist deepened the kiss, and bit the singer's lower lip, making a gasp escape his lips. Murdoc took this as the chance to shove his tongue in the latter's mouth, circling his tongue around 2D's tongue. 2D continuously moaned and the bassist swallowed them up. They broke away from the kiss after what seemed like an eternity, gasping for air. Murdoc leaned down and kissed the singer's neck, leaving hickies and bite marks. He quickly peeled the singer's shirt off and slid his long tongue down to the latter's nipples and began to lick and suck them slowly. 2D moaned at the sensation. Murdoc licked and bit lower and lower, until he reached the hem of the singer's jeans. He smirked and looked up at the singer, who was looking down at him with half lidded eyes, a look of pure lust written on his features. The bassist unbuckled 2D's pants and yanked them off. He stared at the latter's stiffened member and smirked. He stuck his tongue out and licked from the base to the tip, relishing in the groan that 2D made. Wrapping his long tongue around 2D's cock, he took the head into his mouth and licked slowly. The bluenette bucked his hips and sighed in an exasperated fashion.

"Murdoc. Please… don't tease me." He whined.

The Satanist chuckled, sending vibrations throughout 2D's body. He moaned and shuttered. Murdoc took the singer's length into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. 2D moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed.

"F…Fuck…" he panted.

Murdoc sucked harder, knowing this would send the singer into a frenzy. The singer's moans got louder and higher, and before he knew it he was sitting up clutching the sheets. He felt himself getting closer and closer. Finally, he released in the bassist's mouth, moaning obscenities and the latter's name over and over. Murdoc groaned, loving the taste he just swallowed.

End of flashback.

All of this was because of Stuart Pot. He couldn't function right without wanting to fuck the bluenette. The bassist couldn't sleep without dreaming of fucking 2D. Tasting his skin, hearing his moans…

As the days passed by, he wanted the singer more and more.

He was becoming an addiction…


	2. Can't Take It

**Okay, so I FINALLY figured out a plot for this, so the next update shouldn't take so log. Sorry for the wait guys. Anyway, ON WITH THE SMUT!**

* * *

Murdoc looked over at the clock sitting on his nightstand. It read 3:21 a.m. He couldn't take it anymore. He got up from his spot on his bed and made his way to the front of his Winnebago. Reaching down, he pulled on a pair of jeans from the floor and headed out into the car park.

The cold air that blew through the space chilled his skin and brought up goose bumps. He made his way to the singer's room. Once he reached his door he was about to knock then scolded himself for almost doing the action. He twisted the cold door knob and, to his surprise, it was locked. The bassist put his ear to the door to see if the latter had anyone in there, but all he heard was the rhythmic snores of the singer. Murdoc patted his pockets for the keys to the various rooms in the manor, but to his dismay, he didn't have them on him, as he remembered previously putting them on his nightstand. Instead of hiking back to his Winnie to retrieve them, he commenced to picking the lock with his talon like fingernails. The lock obeyed to his fingering and clicked upon being undone.

He quietly maneuvered his way to the singer's bed, tripping on an unknown object spewing a string of profanities on occasion. He walked up the latter's peaceful frame and couldn't help but stare.

Despite 2D's nightmarish looks, he was still beautiful in a twisted way. That's what Murdoc liked most about him; he was different from anyone else.

Murdoc climbed on top of the latter and straddled him. The latter stirred a little, but didn't seem to wake up. He kissed the singer, and on instinct, the singer kissed back. The bassist huffed and lightly smacked 2D's face to wake him up.

"2D, wake up." Murdoc said as he began to lightly shake the singer.

2D cracked open his eyes. "Hmm…Murdoc?" He rubbed his eyes to gain his vision and realized the latter was on top of him.

"'Mornin' sunshine." Murdoc said with a smirk.

2D peered at his clock. "Murdoc, it's 3:34 in the morning. You couldn't wait until later on?"

The bassist ground his hips into 2D's, which caused him to grunt. "To answer your question; no."

He captured the singer's lips in a searing kiss as he grinded his hips into 2D's once more. The bassist moved his hands into the singer's pajama pants and began to stroke his member.

"S-somebody's eager, eh?" 2D said as his breathing began to get shallow.

"It _has_ been three days…" Murdoc said as he began to pump faster.

2D smirked. "You must need a fix."

Murdoc claimed the latter's lips as his again. He ran the pad of his thumb over the singer's tip, causing him to moan loudly. 2D began arching his back. Murdoc moved from the singers lips to his neck.

"Shut it. Judging by the way you're acting, you want it as bad as I do." Murdoc shot back.

Murdoc, much to 2D's dismay, stopped pumping and he spread his legs to settle in between them. He removed his shirt before removing 2D's and went back to attacking the flesh on latter's neck and collar bones.

2D grabbed a fistful of Murdoc's hair and brought his face to his own and smashed their lips together. The singer slipped his tongue into the latter's mouth and sucked on his tongue.

After kissing for what felt like forever, they separated their lips for air. Murdoc commenced to taking off his pants. He slipped 2D's pajama pants and underwear off and started kissing him again.

2D smirked at Murdoc's bare erection siting in his lap.

"You never put on underwear, do you?" 2D smirked.

"I don't when I'm know I'm gonna fuck you" He said as attacked the blunette's lips again. He finished the kiss by licking them. He reached for the lube residing in the drawer of the latter's nightstand. He sat up and poured the substance onto his member.

"You ready?" Murdoc asked as he got into position.

2D wrapped his arms around Murdoc's neck and nodded. The singer winced when the bassist pushed inside.

Murdoc leaned down and kissed the singer to distract him from the pain.

"Relax. It'll be much easier on you." Murdoc said calmly as he kissed the blunette's nose.

Murdoc shifted a bit in an attempt to find 2D's prostate.

The singer bit back a cry out of pain, but soon afterwards moaned loudly when Murdoc's attempts came out successful.

The bassist smirked and pulled out almost completely before thrusting back inside of 2D with quickness. He continued to thrust his hips into 2D's quickly.

2D wrapped his legs around Murdoc's waist and pulled him closer.

"Go deeper!" 2D moaned.

Murdoc obeyed, making 2D arch his back in the process. He took the blunette's member into his and started stroking the latter to meet his thrusts. Leaning down, he began to kiss 2D aggressively.

2D's moans were being swallowed up by Murdoc. He bit into the latter lip, surprising them both. He separated from the kiss.

"Murdoc…" 2D panted. "I'm… about…"

Murdoc shushed him by pressing his lips to the singer's lips. He began stroking him faster than before.

2D made one last high pitched moan and came all over their stomachs while arching his back.

Murdoc followed soon after, biting 2D's neck to stifle his growls. He placed his forehead on 2D's as they both panted in an attempt to catch their breaths. He moved down to the latters and began to lap up his fluid. He came back up to kiss 2D, allowing him to taste himself.

"I'm tired. I'll stay here for a couple of hours before heading back to my Winnie." Murdoc said.

"Okay…" 2D yawned before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY SO ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS ONE THING; I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! **

**I don't even have an excuse for not updating in over a month ; n ; Then I made this chapter short...*shoots herself* **

**I swear, future updates won't take as long ; n ;**

* * *

2D awoke to hearing moaning beside him. He glanced up at the clock sitting on his nightstand. It read 5:43 a.m. He looked over at Murdoc and saw the bassist asleep on his back, erection standing tall and proud. He was obviously having a nice dream. He would moan or mumble 2D's name on occasion. 2D smirked when an idea struck.

He moved down Murdoc's body and began to toy with his stiffened member, eliciting moans the latter had no idea he was making.

The singer removed the blanket from around Murdoc's waist and decided to give a little 'wake up call.'

He took some of the latter's member into his mouth and began sucking.

This woke the bassist up from his dreaming. He bolted up just to see 2D smirking up at him.

"2D you little shit…" Murdoc said. He laid back down.

The singer resumed what he was doing. He took the latter's member into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down.

Murdoc moaned and resisted the urge to buck his hips. "Fuck." He clutched the blanket pooling at his knees.

2D began tonging Murdoc's slit, which made his moans hitch and become louder.

The bassist grabbed a fistful of the singer's hair and forced the singer's head down to get more of himself into the latter's mouth.

2D whined a bit at the sudden intrusion, inadvertently sending Murdoc over the edge.

He began thrusting in and out of 2D's mouth with quickness. Finally Murdoc finished, pressing into 2D's throat, making a long, drawn out moan.

2D swallowed and winced a bit.

"Okay, now that you're up… Get out." He pointed to the clock on his night stand that read 5:59.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm out." Murdoc grumbled as he searched for his jeans in the dark and pulled them on when he found them. He walked towards the door then turned around.

"You're just as bad as me when it comes to kicking people out after shagging."

"I could've let you sleep, so Noods or Russ could see you going back to your Winnie from here." 2D said as he folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

Murdoc's face softened a bit, but it was soon replaced with an evil look mixed lust.

"You'll pay for it." And with that, he slammed the door to the singer's room shut.

The singer gulped. Had he angered the bassist? Despite knowing him for a long time, he knew how he could get when angry. He sighed and got up to take a shower.


End file.
